The Dragon and The Lioness
by recchinon
Summary: Kumpulan One Shot/Drabble, un-related. Chapter 1: Game/ "Apa yang dilakukan seorang pria yang sudah menikah di tempat seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu, terdengar tertarik untuk mendengar penjelasan dari pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, "menggoda seorang wanita di tempat seperti ini? Malangnya nasib istrimu..."


Disclaimer: BERLAKU UNTUK SELURUH CHAPTER - Harry Potter adalah milik J.K Rowling

.

.

**1. Game**

Penyihir berambut pirang pucat itu berjalan menembus malam di kota London dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Mantel mahal yang dikenakannya melindunginya dari dinginnya angin bulan November di kota yang dipenuhi dengan _muggle _itu. Malam ini pun ia akan membaur bersama dengan para _muggle _itu. Sebuah ritual yang belakangan ini sering dilakukannya. Ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya terang-terangan tapi para _muggle _itu rupanya cukup pandai meracik miuman. Sebuah bar di dekat stasiun kota London adalah tempat yang sering ia kunjungi belakangan ini, bartender yang bekerja di bar itu sangat pandai meramu minuman yang disajikan untuk para tamunya. Tentu saja, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa tidak ada penyihir yang mendapati dirinya tengah menikmati segelas vodka vanilla di bar para muggle di kota London. Meski sedikit, ia masih memiliki nama baik yang harus dijaga. Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy, menghabiskan malam diantara para _muggle _yang dibencinya. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin rumor seperti itu beredar.

Draco Malfoy adalah seorang penyihir dari keluarga terpandang yang terkenal selama ribuan tahun sebagai keluarga penyihir berdarah murni. Baginya untuk menghabiskan waktu diantara para muggle dan bahkan menikmati minuman mereka, ini akan menjadi sebuah skandal. Tentu saja, itu bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan, Draco Malfoy dan skandal adalah dua hal yang sulit dipisahkan. Terutama terkait dengan wanita-wanita yang mengelilinginya.

Ia tidak akan mengakuinya terang-terangan, tapi Draco merasa bahwa wanita yang bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan atau darah murni tidaklah terlalu buruk. Beberapa tahun setelah perang melawan pangeran kegelapan usai, Draco harus mengakui dalam hati bahwa wanita muggle bisa sama menggairahkannya, kalau tidak lebih menggairahkan, dibanding para wanita penyihir berdarah murni. Malam ini pun, kalau beruntung, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita _muggle_ yang cantik dan mungkin bisa diajaknya bercinta. Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita _muggle _baginya, ia percaya bahwa pesonanya tidak hanya terbatas pada para penyihir saja. Muggle pun akan tergoda dengan senyum nakalnya. Ia sudah beberapa kali membuktikannya dan malam ini pun, ia yakin ia tidak akan gagal.

Aroma alkohol dan suara dentuman musik memenuhi ruangan saat Draco melangkahkan kakinya. Mata biru kelabunya menyipit saat ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang sebelum berhenti di meja bar di sisi lain ruangan, di hadapan sang bartender yang tengah menyiapkan minuman untuk para pelanggannya, duduk seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dari kejauhan pun mampu mencuri perhatiannya. Tersenyum puas dengan temuannya, Draco berjalan ke arah targetnya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Wanita itu menoleh, memandang Draco dengan mata cokelatnya sambil menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "_Well, _tentu saja, silahkan..."

Draco tersenyum. Ia memesan dua gelas _tequilla _pada sang bartender untuknya dan untuk wanita seksi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Wanita itu mengamati Draco dengan tatapan tertarik. Bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik merah membentuk seulas senyum saat ia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manis pria berambut keperakan itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang pria yang sudah menikah di tempat seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu, terdengar tertarik untuk mendengar penjelasan dari pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, "menggoda seorang wanita di tempat seperti ini? Malangnya nasib istrimu..."

Draco tertawa kecil, tentu saja ia bisa mengimbangi permainan wanita ini dengan mudah, "dan apa yang dilakukan wanita yang sudah bersuami sepertimu di tempat seperti ini," matanya tertuju pada cincin yang juga melingkar di jari wanita itu, "berpenampilan seperti ini, tentu saja semua pria akan datang mendekatimu," matanya berkilat saat ia kembali menatap wanita itu, "aku yakin suamimu tidak akan suka melihat istrinya berpenampilan seperti ini di tempat seperti ini."

Wanita itu tertawa mendengarnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti nyanyian di telinga Draco, dia suka mendengar tawa wanita itu.

"Ya, kau benar," wanita itu tersenyum geli, "suamiku tidak akan suka melihatku berpakaian seperti ini di tempat seperti ini..." Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu dan menuding dada pria itu dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang, "tapi _kau _suka melihatku seperti ini kan?"

Draco menelan ludah. Wanita di hadapannya itu mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna hijau tosca yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, gaun itu sangat pendek dan memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang disilangkannya dengan seksi. _Tentu saja ia menyukainya..._

"Kalau kau bilang seperti itu," Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya, "yah, aku suka..."

Wanita itu tertawa lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "istrimu akan sedih mendengarnya."

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "istriku adalah wanita yang istimewa dalam hidupku, itu benar, tapi tidak ada pria normal yang akan tahan kalau berhadapan dengan wanita sepertimu. Saat ini aku ingin segera membawamu pulang dan menguncimu di kamar sampai pagi."

Entah sejak kapan, posisi mereka berubah begitu dekat. Wanita itu menelan ludah, wajah pria itu terlalu dekat dengannya dan caranya menatapnya membuatnya merasa gila. Ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang pria itu saat itu juga.

"Istrimu tidak ada di rumah?" tiba-tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa kering, matanya tertumpu pada bibir tipis pria itu, mereka begitu dekat—_terlalu dekat._

"Istriku sedang berada di luar kota," bisik Draco dengan seksi di telinga wanita itu, ia sengaja mengusapkan bibirnya dengan lembut di telinga wanita berambut pirang itu, membuatnya mengerang tertahan, "bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

Wajah wanita itu memerah, "suamiku... juga sedang berada di luar kota."

Draco menyeringai. Ia tahu permainan ini akan berakhir dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahku sekarang?" bisiknya.

Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa menolaknya?

.

.

Draco terbangun pagi itu dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya. Masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam ia menyeringai. Setelah semalam, ia masih merasa sangat lelah pagi ini, tapi ia juga merasa puas. Tadi malam adalah salah satu seks terhebat yang pernah dilakukannya. Ia perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang yang tadinya tidur di sebelahnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Draco menggeliat meregangkan otot tubuhnya sambil menguap lebar. Dari kamar mandi terdengar suara air keran dinyalakan.

Penyihir berwajah tampan itu baru saja akan melanjutkan tidurnya saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terjepit di bawah bantalnya. Dengan penasaran ia menarik benda itu dari bawah bantalnya dan tertawa kecil saat menyadari benda itu adalah sebuah _wig _berwarna pirang. Ia tengah mengamati benda itu ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Draco tersenyum ke arah wanita itu. Ada rasa bangga saat melihat wanita cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kemejanya yang kebesaran untuk tubuh langsingnya.

"Selamat pagi, Istriku..."

Wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan itu mengerutkan dahinya saat ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur tempat Draco berbaring dengan pose seksi menunggunya, "rambutku jadi berminyak karena semalaman memakai wig," keluhnya sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia membiarkan Draco melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggangnya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak wanita yang sudah empat tahun menjadi istrinya itu.

Draco tertawa kecil, "kau terlalu menjiwai peranmu."

Hermione mendengus, "ini semua idemu! Kau dan _fetish _anehmu. Dasar maniak."

Suaminya hanya tersenyum mendengar tudingan istrinya itu, "kau mencintai maniak ini kan?"

Penyihir wanita itu menghela napas panjang, "sialnya, ya, begitulah."

Draco tertawa mendengarnya. Ia tahu meskipun ia mengeluh, Hermione menikmati _roleplay_ yang sesekali mereka lakukan. Sebagai orang tua dari dua orang anak kembar berusia tiga tahun yang sangat aktif, sangat jarang bagi Draco dan Hermione bisa menikmati waktu untuk berdua, karena itu saat si kembar menghabiskan waktu bersama kakek dan neneknya, sekali dalam sebulan, mereka akan melakukan permainan yang akan membumbui pernikahan mereka.

Masih ada tiga puluh hari sebelum permainan selanjutnya dimulai, kali ini giliran Hermione yang akan menyiapkan skenarionya.

"Draco, kau akan tampak tampan dengan kumis palsu."

.

.

.

Fin

/

Author's note:

Ini akan jadi kumpulan drabble dan one shot yang nyaris tanpa plot untuk pairing Dramione. Sebenarnya saya ada beberapa Multi-chapter Dramione yg belum diupload tapi mengingat Sweet Nightmare masih belum tamat, saya ragu untuk meng-uploadnya. Mungkin awal tahun depan akan diupload.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
